We Are Bigger
by Mockingjay272
Summary: Continuing after the mid-season finale: There's a hole in Bay's heart that she knows could be filled by Emmett, but can she truly forgive him for what he did? And will she and Emmett finally be able to get past all their differences? But Emmett is determined to win his Bay back, because he knows that they are bigger.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, one of my new obsessions has been Switched at Birth ever since my ASL teacher showed us the first episode a few weeks back. And of course, being the fangirl that I am, I just had to write a story about Bay and Emmett, because I love them more than words. This starts right after the mid-season finale, and I made Daphne and Noah together. Hope you like it, and don't forget to review.**

**~Mock**

_Signing is in italics_

**Text messages are in bold**

* * *

Bay punched a button on her CD player angrily. Throwing her hair up into a messy bun, she immediately went over to a blank canvas, and brought out all her shades of red paint. Not even bothering to see which can she dipped her brush into, she began throwing all of the red onto the paper in a random disarray.

She couldn't believe Daphne had the nerve to steal Noah like that. Hadn't she _just _been dating Travis? Bay thought that if she could have one solid relationship, just one, she might just be able to move on from Emmett. But no, just like everything else in her life since she found out about the switch, Daphne had to steal everything that was important to her.

Well, except Emmett. Bay tried not to think about it, but somehow, her thoughts always jumped back to Emmett. After they'd started going out, Daphne had tried to split them up, take Emmett back, but Emmett had stayed by Bay's side.

Bay thought back to the latest piece she'd done, for the protest at Carlton. If Daphne, Travis, or even Natalie had asked her to paint something for them without telling her what it was for, Bay would've declined. But it was Emmett. And in her heart, Bay knew she could never deny Emmett. If he wanted something as simple as a painting, she couldn't find it in herself to say no.

Turning her music up, she splattered more red paint on the already covered canvas. It definitely wasn't her prettiest piece, but it showed so much emotion for such a simple thing. All her anger, all her frustration, all her confusion, she'd been able to take out on her painting.

Bay wished she could have shown Regina. She was the only one who really understood her art, now that Zarra was gone. Well, other than Emmett…

No! It sometimes hurt enough to even go to school with him. She had to get all these thoughts out of her head. Constantly thinking about Emmett just wasn't healthy, period. Bay put aside her newest painting, along with the others she was considering showing Regina when they went to Minnesota to visit her in rehab.

Meanwhile, Angelo, the only other person Bay might have considered sharing her art with, was currently in New York, trying to track down Lana and their new daughter. Bay's little sister. Who, of course, had been taken out of her life just like everything else. Now, it was just her, her mom and dad, and Toby. Oh, and Daphne. Daphne still resided in the guest house, even though Regina was currently absent.

Bay wiped her the back of her hand across her forehead as she started a piece much like her last one, though this time, the colors were all in blue, representing her pain and sadness. Try as she might, Bay just couldn't seem to put on her usual mask of indifference. She could almost get it right, but every time her expressive eyes gave away her pain. Bay couldn't count all the times her mom had asked her, "Bay, honey, are you okay?" this past week.

Bay flicked the last bits of paint off her brush and onto the canvas. It was almost identical to her red one, and she couldn't decide which she liked better. She placed it over by the red one, and dipped her brush into her always-ready can of black. Very carefully, Bay inscribed four letters at the bottom of each of her new pieces.

BMKV. Bay Madeline Kennish-Vasquez. If she wanted to really get into the technicalities of the whole switched at birth thing, her name could actually be Bay Madeline Kennish-Vasquez-Sorrento. But really, it depended with Angelo. Sometimes Bay thought of him as her father, and other times, she was sorry she'd ever started looking for him. But overall, he was a decent guy. At least he tried so hard to be a good father to both her and Daphne, amongst working everything out with Regina and Lana.

Ugh. John, Kathryn, Toby, Regina, Daphne, Adrianna, Angelo, Lana, her new baby sister… her family was enough to make Bay's head spin. Sometimes she really wondered if she was just losing her mind in all the chaos. And now, it looked like Nikki was about to join their hectic lives too, if she and Toby were really serious about their engagement. Bay pressed her fingers to her temple in frustration. Too many names, too many people… too many possibilities for who she could have been if she hadn't been switched.

Flipping through various paintings around her studio, hoping for a lucky find that would give her inspiration, Bay came across one that she'd almost forgotten about. The painting was nothing special really, but it was her signature at the bottom she'd tried so hard to forget about. BMKVB.

Usually, Bay wasn't one for clichés or stereotypes. Hell, she'd tried for years to distance herself from those types of girls who thought makeup was the most important thing in a girl's life. But there was a time she couldn't resist tacking Emmett's last name onto hers, just to see how it would look. Bay Madeline Kennish-Vasquez Bledsoe. Hell, even simply Bay Bledsoe sounded like music to her ears. It was funny, she'd never tried out names with any of her other boyfriends. But Emmett was different. Emmett was special. Until he'd made that mistake that had cost them everything.

Sure, essentially, Bay had forgiven him now, and wanted to be friends with him. But Emmett had been right. They couldn't just be friends, not when there was always something more between them.

"Bay! Can you come in for dinner?" Bay's head whipped around towards the sound of her mother's voice. Reluctantly, she put down that old painting and grabbed a rag, wiping off excess paint on her forearms. Yanking the ponytail holder out of her curly dark hair, she left her studio and entered to the main part of the house.

Dinner that night wasn't formal, much to Bay's relief. That meant she could eat in her room if she wanted to, if she couldn't stand looking into Daphne's eyes tonight. But no, the world wanted to torture her with something much worse than just Daphne. Tonight of all nights, Daphne had chosen to bring Noah home for dinner. And while Bay was positive she didn't have feelings for Noah if he was just going to use her to get to Daphne, it still stung a bit to see them together. Like rubbing salt into a wound.

No. Bay just couldn't take it anymore. "I'll be back," she grumbled as she went out the door. She heard her mom's attempts to ask where she was going, but Bay didn't bother sticking around. It was time she took her situation into her own hands. She didn't know yet if her decision would be for better or for worse, but she had to try. Her pain was too much to bear.

Starting her newly red car, she grabbed her phone, and typed out a quick text message. Before she had time to change her mind, she hit send, already half-hoping she'd get no reply. But her stronger half knew that this was what she needed to make things right.

* * *

Emmett sat alone in his bedroom, staring up at the ceiling, feeling the beat of his overly-loud music. While rehearsing with the band, Toby and Nikki, trying to be helpful, had given him a list of songs that might help him. "_Music's always helped me whenever I'm feeling down_," Toby had said and signed. "_Maybe it can do the same for you_." With nothing else to do, Emmett had looked up the lyrics to some online, and had to admit that his band mates were pretty spot on.

Being deaf, Emmett never really had a preference for certain genres before, but had always leaned towards music with a strong beat. Country music had never really seemed like the best option. But Nikki had insisted he give this one song, She Wouldn't Be Gone by Blake Shelton, a shot. And somehow, the song had helped. But it also hurt.

Emmett closed his eyes, signing the lyrics he'd already memorized along to the distant beat he heard. It probably wasn't spot on, but it worked for him. His signing was hard and fast as he thought about that night's he'd lost his Bay. He let all his heartache pour into his hands.

When the song was over, Emmett opened his eyes, and felt a single tear roll down his face. He still couldn't believe he'd let Bay slip away. He could have saved her so much heartbreak if he hadn't messed up so bad, saved her from himself. He'd seen the pain in her beautiful dark eyes when he'd told her what he'd done. And now, she was trying to deal with Daphne dating Noah. If he'd never slept with Simone, it was likely she'd never have dated Noah, and wouldn't care about Daphne being with him now.

All Emmett cared about was her heartbreak. He knew he deserved all the pain he got after what he'd done. But Bay shouldn't have to suffer because of it. Again, for the millionth time, Emmett cursed his stupidity. He flung off his headphones, not in the mood for music.

A few moments later, his mother's head appeared in his doorway. She'd been dealing with him as fragilely as possible ever since his breakup, and even more so since the protest. But Emmett wasn't going to break just because his old school was going to be inhabited by 50% hearing kids. Sure, it annoyed him, but that just meant he'd still get to see Bay. Emmett had gotten along much better with hearing people since Bay had come into his life.

_Are you alright?_ his mother signed. _You've been in your room all day. Why don't you go visit Daphne, get your mind off of things?_

Sure, go visit Daphne. And chance a run in with Noah? No, Emmett would pass on that. He wasn't sure if he could resist punching the guy for hurting Bay. But all he signed was, _No, I don't really want to see Daphne, or anyone else, right now. Trust me, I'm fine up here_.

His mom still had an unconvinced look implanted on her features. The protest and Travis's move in, combined with her worrying about Emmett's wellbeing, had been a toll on her. But there was really nothing she could do. Emmett knew that his only cure would be for Bay to come back into his life, as his girlfriend, and that wasn't going to happen any time soon. His mom lingered in the doorway for a few more seconds before signing _OK_, and backing out of the room, leaving Emmett alone with his thoughts once more.

Looking to his right, Emmett saw what had basically become a shrine to Bay. All the pictures they'd taken together, he'd plastered to his board. When they'd been planking, on his motorcycle, and even the pictures from prom, all displayed like a never ending reminder of what he'd had.

He'd never meet another girl like Bay. Daphne was constantly pointing out girls to him, trying desperately to make him see something there that just didn't exist. When they'd met Robin, Emmett thought for sure Daphne was going to force him to make a move on her. Sure, Robin was just his type… before he'd met Bay.

Bay, Bay, Bay. Everything came back to her. Sometimes it seemed like his whole purpose in life was to love that girl. He'd done nothing else since meeting her. Even when he'd first seen her, back when he thought he was in love with Daphne (before he'd ever known the real meaning of love), he'd noticed Bay. And since then, no matter how hard Daphne tried, he didn't notice anyone. His first thought, always, when meeting a new girl was, she might be amazing, but she'll never be Bay.

Crossing the room, he took a picture of the two of them at prom in between his fingers. Bay had the widest smile on her face, and so did Emmett. That was before she'd known what he'd done, before he knew he'd have to confess that night. That night was supposed to have been beautiful. He was going to tell Bay how much she meant to him, that she had become his whole world. Instead, he'd gotten all too familiar with heartbreak.

He also caught sight of a picture he preferred not to think about. But today, it just seemed to be calling to him. Emmett grabbed it from underneath a different photo, and just stared. While at his dad's house, Olivia had managed to capture a picture of Emmett and Bay kissing on the couch. How, Emmett didn't know, but he was thankful for it. It was another reminder of what was, what could have been, and what still might be, if he was patient enough.

He didn't want to wait any longer for Bay. He wanted her now. But waiting was one of the many consequences for his mistake, and he was willing to pay the price. Anything for Bay.

Suddenly, the light on his phone started glaring. Emmett picked it up off his desk, noticing immediately that it was a text from Bay. Opening it and reading the message quickly, Emmett could feel his eyes getting wide. He grabbed his jacket off the door and ran downstairs, stopping only to sign quickly to his mom that he'd be back. Running outside to his motorcycle, he swung one leg over, flung the helmet over his head and started the engine, driving as fast as he could towards that one place he had to go. His Bay was finally calling him, and that one little sentence, those five little words she'd typed had meant so much.

**Meet me at the timeline.**

* * *

**A/N: And this is the product after watching all of the Emmett/Bay moments in the first season of SaB. I seriously need to get a life… but until then, I'll be continuing this fluffy little story, because, let's face it, these two have had to deal with enough angst. Not to say there won't be some angst in this story… but I won't give anything away ;D I hoped you liked it, and please review!**

**~Mock**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey y'all! Thank you so much for all the positive response I got on the first chapter for this story. Here's the second one for you, and I want to give my thanks to my Betas slytherinprincess8870 and ItsInMyBlood. Sadly, ItsInMyBlood won't be continuing, but I wish her the best of luck at her new job. Without much ado, I'll let you get to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wished I owned, Switched at Birth, I don't. All I can do is use the characters for my own schemes.**

**Text messages are in bold. **_**Signing is in italics.**_

**~Mock**

* * *

Bay coasted along the roads, searching for that place she knew the timeline would be. Even though she'd only seen it once, the path was engraved into her mind, and Bay knew it would never leave. She glanced at her phone yet again, hoping to see the little blinking light that meant she had a text message. She wasn't expecting anything, but to her surprise, the red light was there, quickly turning on and off.

The first stop light Bay was at, she turned the screen on to her phone, eager to read the message, but groaned when she saw who it was from.

**Mom: Where are you? You need to come home for dinner now.**

Bay rolled her eyes. She knew her mom didn't really understand why this was so important to her, or why she couldn't face Daphne right now. It wasn't even really about Noah, though Bay kept trying to tell herself it was. It was how she could see in Daphne's eyes that she blamed Bay for Carlton's predicament, because Bay had shot her mouth off to the newspaper reporter. Bay didn't know what else she could have done except fight back. It wasn't like she said she wanted the school to be 50% hearing, she just wanted to finish out her high school education there. Keeping the pilot program kids would have been enough for her. Bay had to get away from Daphne's accusing stare for at least one night.

Even though she knew it would be useless, Bay checked one more time for a response from Emmett. Nothing, just as she expected. She was getting anxious. If Emmett didn't show up, this trip would be a complete waste of time, and to top it all off, she'd be in huge trouble when she got back home. Her parents might consider Emmett a valid reason to leave if they were in a good mood, but not if he didn't come.

The stoplight switched back to green, and Bay revved the gas pedal. She was determined to reach her destination as fast as she could. She wanted to make sure she would get there before Emmett if he decided to come. She had to make sure she knew what she was going to say and practice her signing just in case. The last thing she needed to do was to make a fool out of herself again.

Bay finally pulled onto the back roads that would lead her to the timeline. She listened for the familiar roar of Emmett's motorcycle, and was pleased when she didn't yet hear it. That meant she still had some time to prepare, assuming he was on his way. God, she hoped that he'd come. They needed to resolve whatever was going on between them if either of them ever had a prayer of moving forward in their lives.

Bay rounded one last corner, and there she saw it. The beautiful timeline Emmett had created for them was still there, and amazingly, the spot was free from any other pieces of street art. She was surprised Zarra and her gang hadn't added onto it before she left, or that Smack hadn't been here. Then again, it was an insanely difficult spot to find, so perhaps it wasn't that shocking. Whatever the reason, Bay was so, so happy they hadn't. This was a special place for her and Emmett only. No one else could touch it.

Bay doubted anyone else even knew it was here. She was sure that without Emmett's map, she'd never have come across it. She didn't know how Emmett had even found the place to begin with. She'd have to ask them if they got the opportunity today…

No. Today had to be about fixing whatever issues had come up between them. Bay couldn't let her wandering mind dictate her words. Bringing up something random would only lead Emmett to believe that she wasn't serious about trying to make everything right.

The last time Emmett had talked to her when he said that he couldn't just be friends with her had hurt more than Bay wanted to admit. She knew that she needed Emmett in her life some way or another because he was the only one in the entire world she felt really understood who she was. Others could try all they wanted and everyone accessed a part of her, but no one other than Emmett had truly met Bay Madeline Kennish-Vasquez. Zarra had met Bay Vasquez, the street artist who was unafraid of the ghetto and steered clear of high society. However, she was a stranger to Bay Kennish, the girl with a heart and who just wanted to be a part of deaf society so badly, but knew she never truly could.

But Emmett had uncovered all of those sides to her. He brought out everything she'd kept hidden from everybody else, even herself. He'd been the only one to support her choice in finding her dad. Even Bay's own mother had kept that information secret from her. But Emmett was willing to do anything to find him, just for her.

Bay knew just how much it hurt Emmett to be around her right now. It was the same hurt she felt deep inside whenever she was with him. As much as she hated to admit it, they couldn't just be friends when it hurt that much. But Bay was positive she couldn't cut him out of her life either.

She stepped out of her car and went around to the side where Emmett had depicted what he'd hoped would happen for the future. BAY AND EMMETT FOREVER. Bay wasn't sure about that part just yet, though she couldn't deny that the words had an alluring appeal and stirred up feelings in her chest. God, sometimes she wanted it so badly…

But all she could do now was hope that Emmett would come, and that they could reach a conclusion without yelling and screaming (or in Emmett's case, signing aggressively), or simply just not decide what to do from there on out. It would be a hell of a ride, whatever happened. Today, Bay knew that her life was going to be changed again. Whether for better or for worse, she couldn't tell just yet.

A few moments later, Bay heard the familiar growl of Emmett's motorcycle. It took everything in her to fight the temptation to turn around. She wanted him to come to her so that he didn't have the option of staying on his bike, tell her to leave him alone, and ride off again. They were going to talk and have a solid conversation, whether he wanted to or not.

Hearing the motorcycle come to a halt, Bay only had time to take one last deep breath before she felt a soft hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Emmett drove as fast as he could while still staying relatively safe. He wasn't so stupid that he was going to get himself killed before going to see Bay. She was the only thing that mattered right then.

Pulling around the last corner he saw her standing right in front of the very last scenario he'd portrayed, BAY AND EMMETT FOREVER. She was unmoving, but even from the back so, so beautiful. Emmett quickly got off his bike, threw off the helmet, and jogged over to Bay. Taking one deep breath, he placed a hand lightly on her shoulder.

She turned around instantly at his touch and Emmett could immediately see that she was in turmoil. Her dark eyes betrayed all the emotions running through her head. But God, was she gorgeous. Emmett thought his heart might break just looking at her, cheesy as that sounded. He'd hated sappy clichés before, but was forced to acknowledge the truth in some of them after he'd met Bay.

"_Hey,"_ Bay signed, speaking at the same time.

_Hey,_ Emmett signed back. He waited a moment from a response from Bay. It was clear to him that she needed to be the one to initiate conversation. Her eyes gave all of that away.

"_Look,_" she signed slowly. "_I understand that it's hard for you to be around me right now. And I don't want to cause you pain, but it's impossible for me to not be around you. Every second just gets harder and harder, because through all of this crap that's going on, you were the only one that really understood me. You were the only one who really knew who I was, not just who I pretended to be."_

No way. She couldn't mean what Emmett thought she meant, could she? Was she really suggesting that they get back together even after all he'd done to her? Best to take this slow in case he got excited for no reason. _It hurts to be without you, _he signed. _But it also hurts to be with you, and not be more than just a friend. Bay, you have to understand that I never stopped loving you, which is why it hurts so bad to be around you. I didn't fall out of love like I was so scared I would._

Bay's face was stunned. Crap! Emmett cursed himself for just blurting out that he was still in love with her. Way to go, he probably just lost her for good this time. Served him right for being such an idiot.

But what Bay signed next shocked him to the core. "_I don't think I ever really stopped loving you either._" She threw her hands down in slight frustration, and when she brought them back up again, her signing was more frantic, but Emmett could see that she wasn't really angry. There were small tears flowing down her face, and Bay didn't cry when she was angry, only when she was in intense pain. "_And it really hurts to still be in love with you sometimes,_" Bay continued, tears now flowing freely down her face. "_I know that you're sorry that you cheated on me with Simone, but how can I know that it's not going to happen again? If you get mad at me, why should it be any different this time around? And I feel awful for feeling that way sometimes, especially because I also know that we're beautiful together. Like, we were always supposed to be, even with all of this mess getting in the way."_

So she was still afraid that this was going to happen again. Well, Emmett couldn't blame her. He'd feel the same if their situations were reversed. Bay's life had been completely uprooted when she found out about the switch, and she couldn't trust that this would turn out happily for her either. _You can't know how much I hate myself for what I did_, Emmett signed to her, desperate to convince her that he knew it wouldn't happen again. He swore to himself that it wouldn't. _I haven't regretted anything more than that, and I swear I'm never going to do that again to anyone. No one deserves to go through that and I can never tell you how sorry I am_. Bay's eyes formed more tears, but Emmett sensed a change in them. They resembled the tears she'd almost cried when he spoke to her with his voice for the first time. They were tears of hope.

Slowly, he reached out a hand and wiped the tears away with his thumb. With a movement that seemed almost involuntary, Bay leaned into his touch. It was so familiar, and it took all of Emmett's self-control to not take her into his arms and kiss her right there.

"_I know that you're sorry,_" Bay signed. "_And that's why I can't ever let you go_."

Emmett hesitated once more. He thought he understood what Bay was getting at, and if he was right he'd be the happiest person in the world. _What are you saying?_ he prompted her.

"_I think I want to get back together_," Bay signed, ever so slowly. _"But it's not going to be like before, at least not for a while. I still have to be sure that we're going to be alright, and that nothing like what happened with Simone is ever going to happen again. I can't deal with that a second time. I barely dealt with it this time. Does that work for you?"_

Emmett didn't care that things wouldn't immediately be perfect like before. He didn't care that Bay was going to keep him on a tight leash and watch him like a hawk for a while. All he cared about was that she was his once again, just like it should be. She was always supposed to be his, and even her being switched at birth couldn't keep them apart forever.

_As long as you're mine, I'm happy_, Emmett signed, unable to keep the grin off his face. He knew Bay was still uneasy, but he was determined to do his best to show her he was going to be the man she wanted and needed.

"_OK,"_ Bay signed, and then, unexpectedly, rushed forward and hurled herself into Emmett's arms. He held her close and rubbed small circles into her back, loving the feeling of rightness it gave him to have Bay back in his arms again where she belonged.

After a few moments, Bay pulled back, but it was only to tell him something. _"I missed you so much_," she signed, brushing away the last remnants of tears from her face. All Emmett had to do was give her one sign in return.

_Same._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter, because I had a bunch of fun writing it! Next chapter is being written, and we'll get to see Daphne's, Noah's, and Melody's responses to Bay and Emmett being back together. Please don't forget to leave a review, and I'll update soon!**

**~Mock**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! Here's chapter 3 for y'alls, and I'm super excited about this one. It was really fun to write, not gonna lie. I don't have much to say here, so I'll let you get on with the chapter.**

**~Mock**

_Sign is in italics._

**Text messages are in bold.**

* * *

Bay didn't know what had come over her. She'd meant to give Emmett an ultimatum: either accept that they could only be friends or leave, just so she could get on with her life. If he'd chosen the latter, it would've been excruciating… but she could have lived.

Instead, here they were, and Bay had spilled her deepest secret to him. She needed to get back together with him, because he was the only person in this world who balanced her out, who understood her. Her intense longing won out over her fear; her heart triumphed over her head.

But Bay was determined to take this slowly. This time, they couldn't go from 0 to 100 miles an hour in the blink of an eye, because then it would be all the more painful if it ended badly again. Bay was sure she couldn't deal with the hurt if something like the Simone situation happened again.

Emmett was still standing there, staring at her like he couldn't believe his luck. Bay returned his smile for half a second before glancing at her phone, and realized how late it was. She had to get home before her mom and dad killed her. "_Oh, crap, Emmett, I've gotta go. Um, call me a little later," _Bay said hurriedly, whilst trying to make sure most of her signs were clear. Emmett pulled her close one last time, pressing his lips to her cheek, very briefly. Bay had forgotten how much she'd missed the feel of his lips.

She waved good bye one last time and the got into her car. The time that had seemed so long getting to the timeline seemed to fly in the blink of an eye on the journey home. Bay still wasn't sure why she'd chosen this course of action, but the more she thought about it, the more she was sure this is what she wanted. Emmett, her rock, her muse, her everything. She'd missed him so intensely when he was gone that now, it was like taking the first breath of fresh air. Well, not quite that sweet. Doubt still lingered, but Bay wanted nothing more for that to be blown away. She'd do everything in her power to make sure that happened. Not getting involved in Emmett's home life might seem like a good start…

No. She couldn't blame herself for him cheating on her, but nevertheless, the feeling in her mind never really went away. She always thought that if she hadn't intervened, they would still be together. Then again, Bay knew that if it was a question of his safety, she'd have to do something about it. It wasn't in her nature to stand by idly and let the world pass her by.

She pulled into the driveway, right as the sky was beginning to darken. Steeling herself for what could very well be on onslaught of judging people who didn't have anything better to do with their lives, Bay slowly walked into the kitchen.

Kathryn and John were there, Kathryn wearing her predictably worried face. Daphne and Noah were also there, but they both seemed determine to ignore her as much as possible. Only Toby was missing, who might have been the only person who would be on Bay's side for this. Just her luck.

"Bay, where have you been?" John asked, already sounding angry. "If it was something illegal again…"

"It wasn't Dad, I promise," Bay said, holding up a hand to reassure him. "I was just talking with Emmett. We… kind of decided… to get back together." Her words got slower and slower as her sentence went on.

"WHAT?!" Daphne and Noah exclaimed simultaneously. Bay hadn't expected anything less from Daphne, but Noah was in no position to judge her. It amazed her that he had the audacity to even think he could put his opinion on her choices.

Kathryn, however, broke into a huge smile. "That's great honey!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around Bay. John opened his mouth to say something, but Kathryn shot him a look and he reluctantly closed it. Bay smiled back at her mom, her contentment growing more and more with each passing minute. That battle had been much easier to win then she had anticipated.

"Here, you need to get some dinner in you," Kathryn said, busily going around the kitchen as John excused himself from the room. "Most of what we had is already gone, but how about I make you some chicken burritos? It'll only take a half an hour." Bay couldn't even have argued if she wanted to; Kathryn already had the ingredients out and was peering at a certain page in a cookbook.

A moment later, Bay felt an angry tap on her shoulder. Her smile fading, she turned to find an angry Daphne glaring at her. _How could you do that to him?_ she signed angrily. Bay didn't have to be Sherlock Holmes to figure out who she was talking about. Still angry at Daphne, she just raised her eyebrows in mock confusion.

_He was so messed up by what happened!_ Daphne practically exploded. _Do you have any idea how much you hurt him? Do you seriously want to put him through that again? Do you EVER think of anyone but yourself? And you just broke up with Noah, so you're probably just using Emmett as a rebound._

_Seriously, Bay, that's going too far,_ Noah signed slowly, as if he had any sort of right to give his two cents on the situation.

Actually, what Noah said was going too far. _He cheated on me! _Bay reminded Daphne, beyond pissed now. _If anything, he broke my heart and his own because of what he did. But I love him enough to give him another chance. And Noah, _she signed, turning to him. _You are in no position to judge me after you used me to get to Daphne. So both of you shut the hell up. I'm with Emmett, and we can make it through others not believing in us. In case you've forgotten, we've already done it! _Bay didn't wait for either of their responses. She almost ran back upstairs into her room. She was with Emmett, and nothing was going to change it. And she didn't want it to. They'd gotten through so much. She had to believe that they could get through anything now. They'd have to.

* * *

Emmett was in heaven. He hadn't expected Bay to take him back. The fact that she did was the biggest miracle he'd ever seen. Finally, his heart was healed again.

Well, not so much healed as having the potential. Bay wasn't going to want to jump right into things, he could see that in her face. He'd have to be patient these next few weeks as she warmed up to him again. Patience was nothing now. It was so much more bearable now that he could call Bay his.

Of course, there was Melody and Daphne they'd have to contend with. Again. Although, Emmett thought his mom was much more fond of Bay since she'd gone to Melody with her concerns. That took a lot of guts on Bay's part.

Daphne was going to be harder this time. The two girls were fighting again, and Daphne would be using any excuse to find fault with Bay. Right now, she was placing Carlton's less-than-ideal situation on Bay's shoulders, which Emmett thought was ridiculous. They should be doing nothing less than thanking Bay for supporting them as wholeheartedly as she'd done. Daphne was being ridiculous.

Emmett parked his motorcycle in his driveway. It would be best to tell his mom now that he was back together with Bay, instead of her finding out later. That scenario would be nothing short of disastrous.

Travis was in the living room, playing some video game when Emmett walked in. He acknowledged Emmett with a nod of his head. _You look happy,_ Travis noted, pausing his game. _What happened?_

_I'm back together with Bay,_ Emmett replied, unable to stop his grin from growing. Travis just shrugged. He wasn't Bay's biggest fan, but that was mostly because of Noah more than anything else. That, and his hatred of hearing people in general. Poor kid had been poisoned against them because of his parents.

_Do you know where my mom is?_ Emmett asked Travis, who was returning to his game. Travis pointed upstairs, which probably meant Melody was either in her room or her office. Emmett quickly climbed the stairs, deciding to try the office first.

Sure enough, there was his mom, grading papers. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she immediately turned around. _What's going on? _she asked. _I can tell in your face you've got something you need to say to me. Just spill it out already. I'm not in a good mood, there's this one kid at Carlton who says he's going to start vandalizing the school if we don't 'fix it'. _

That didn't give Emmett the best hopes for the impeding conversation, but he had to just go for it. Best to get it over with now. _Mom, what would you say if I wanted to get back together with Bay? _he asked, giving himself just a little bit more time. Melody pursed her lips, which Emmett didn't take as good sign.

_You know I don't think that deaf and hearing relationships work out, _she signed. Emmett's heart sank. He wouldn't end his relationship with Bay just because his mom didn't approve of them, but it would make it ten times harder. He knew Bay had strived with her entire being to gain Melody's approval last time.

_I didn't finish yet, _Melody said, seeing the look on Emmett's face. _While I don't necessarily believe in hearing and deaf relationships, there are always exceptions, and I think Bay is one of them. She understands you in ways that I didn't see before. And she cares about you so much, enough to come to me. You need someone like that. Her signing is getting much better and she chose to stay with you and Daphne at Carlton. She's got guts, and I know that you love her very much._

Emmett could barely believe it. His mom finally accepted Bay, something he'd wanted for months upon months. It seemed like a sign that this time, they were going to last and endure.

_You have no clue how much this is going to mean to her, _he signed. _She's going to be so happy. I don't think I can thank you enough, if you support us this time. It'll make everything so much easier, and we need that. She's had enough to deal with from me, it was my fault we broke up. This will be everything for her._

Emmett hugged his mom gratefully after he signed what he needed to say, words not able to express all the gratitude he felt. Bay would be so happy. One of the biggest obstacles they'd faced last time (though certainly not the most difficult) wasn't even a factor now. His mom had blown all expectations out of the waters.

_I just want you to be happy,_ Melody said when she released Emmett. _And Bay is definitely what makes you happy. And I don't want to ruin our relationship like I did last time. I promise, I'll be supportive this time. Well, unless she does something I seriously disapprove of, but other than that, I'm behind you. _Emmett thanked his mom one last time, hugged her again quickly, and went into his room. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and sent a quick text to Bay.

**My mom's OK with us dating! She's actually supporting us this time.**

A few minutes later Bay responded, and Emmett's smile faded considerably as he read through it.

**Bay: That's awesome! I wish I could say the same about Daphne. She's being difficult, and so is Noah. I don't really care what Noah thinks, or Daphne, but I know Daphne's your best friend…**

Emmett didn't care that Daphne was his best friend. She had no right to be hard on Bay when the situation was clearly his fault. Even he admitted it. Emmett rolled his eyes. Girls caused so much drama sometimes… They could be insane. Grabbing his phone again, he sent out two more messages the first to Bay.

**Don't worry. We can get through anything now. You know that.**

The second of his messages went to an entirely different recipient, one whom needed to get her head straight and understand that Bay was what he wanted, needed, and wouldn't live without.

**To Daphne: We need to talk. Now.**

* * *

**A/N: Oh, the drama they always face… Well, you know Emmett and Bay, they can't have a relationship without someone disapproving of it, and I didn't want to make it Melody this time… it just didn't work. Anyway, big thanks to my Beta slytherinprincess8870, as always. Next chapter, Emmett confronts Daphne about her attitude, and Angelo returns much earlier than Bay expected. Please don't forget to review, and I'll have the next chapter ready for you soon!**

**~Mock**


End file.
